The Best Week for the Gang
by urcrazynotme
Summary: It all started out on a typical day and now it finally happened. Pairings YxU, JxA, and OxS.
1. Thursday Part 1

This is much longer than my last story and I think more interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters in the story.**

* * *

(_Thursday) _During another normal day at Kadic Academy, the lyoko gang were sitting at their normal bench.

_Odd: _"Hey guys, I heard that Mrs. Hertz is going to give us a quiz tomorrow."

_Jeremy: _"It'll probably be easy."

_Aelita: _"I agree."

_Ulrich: _"For you two it would be easy because all you two do is nothing but study."

_Aelita: _"You know that if you payed some attention it wouldn't be that difficult."

_Jeremy: _"Anyways, I've upgraded the Skid so we have more time in the digital sea. Also I've upgraded the tracking device so we can locate more replicas."

_Ulrich: _"I heard that something is going on this Friday but I..."

_Sissi: _"Ulrich dear! Can I speak with you for a moment?"

_Ulrich_: "I rather eat Odd's rancid shoes."

_Odd_: "Hey my shoes don't smell that bad!"

_Ulrich_: "Have you smelt them lately? They smell worse than a skunk."

_Sissi_: _(Growling_) "Your just saying that cause your friends are here! I know what you really feel so I'll talk to you later. Humph!"

_Ulrich_: "I think I know what she was going to ask me."

_Odd_: "What, to marry you?"

_Ulrich_: "Shut up Odd, there's a dance tomorrow."

_Jeremy_: "That reminds me." _(Runs off towards the dorms_.)

_Aelita:_ "I wonder where he is going and why."

_Odd:_ "He probably forgot something again. Well I'll talk to ya'll later, I've gotta go. Bye."

_Everyone:_ "Bye!"

_Aelita:_ "Who are you going to ask to the dance Ulrich?"

_Ulrich:_ "I don't know who to ask."

_Aelita:_ "You know who to ask. She will if you do. Anyways I gotta go too. Don't forget to ask her!"

_Ulrich: (Thinking) _"Yumi wouldn't like to go to the dance with me. If I did ask her I should give her a note some how. I can just go up to her and..."

_(Yumi walks up) _

_Yumi:_ "Hey Ulrich. _(Looks around) _Where is everybody?"

_Ulrich:_ "Not sure, Jeremy ran off to his room then Odd and Aelita left soon after."

_Yumi:_ "Oh. _(looks down) _Um, Ulrich, can I ask you something?" _(Looks away and turns pink)_

_Ulrich:_ "Sure, what it is?

_Yumi:_ "Um... this Friday is... the dance and I... um, was wondering if um... you were..._(Face turning red as a rose)..._ were going, or... or not."

_Ulrich:_ _(Starting to blush) _"Um... yeah I'm uh... going"

This is the point at which both arn't looking at each other but are blushing like mad.

_Yumi:_ "Um... do you... want to um... go with..."

_(Sissi sees the two and decides to break them up before anything happens)_

_Sissi:_ "Ulrich!"

_Ulrich:_ _(Whispers to Yumi) _"Let's go before she asks me anything." _(Takes her hand and pulls her with him.)_

_(A few minuets later in the woods)_

_Ulrich:_ _(Breathing heavily) _"What... were you... going to... say?"

_Yumi:_ "Let me... rest for... a bit"

_Ulrich:_ "Okay."

* * *

**The rest will be in as soon as I can finish them.**


	2. Thursday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CodeLyoko.**

* * *

_(Back in the dorms)_

_Jeremy:_ "I gotta find it!"

Jeremy was tearing through his dorm looking for something that was very important to him.

_Jeremy:_ _(Thinking)_ "If I don't find it, I can't ask her."

_(Knock on the door)_

_Aelita:_ "Jeremy? Are you in there?"

_Jeremy:_ "Come in Aelita."

_Aelita: _"What happened to your room!? It looks like a twister went through here."

_Jeremy:_ "Sorry, can you help me find something? It's a small white box."

_Aelita:_ "Sure."

After a bit of search Aelita found it but was curious about what was inside. She opened it to reveal a dazzling necklace with a pink heart with her name engraved on it.

_Aelita_: "Oh Jeremy, it's beautiful!"

_Jeremy_: "Huh? What oh. Yeah I was going to give that to you and ask you something."

_Aelita_: "Ask me what?"

_Jeremy:_ "If um... _(Looks down) _if you wanted to... go with me... to the thing."

_Aelita:_ "The dddance?"

_Jeremy: (Nods his head)_

_Aelita:_ _(Jumps and hugs him)_ "I'd love to. Thank you Jeremy!"

_Odd:_ "Well look what we have here."

_Jeremy and Aelita:_ "Huh?" _(Both jump back from each other and start blushing)_

_Odd:_ "We have two more lovebirds in the house! If only I had a camera!"

_Aelita:_ "If you had a camera I would take you down before you would take the picture."

_Jeremy:_ "Yeah"

_Odd:_ "Anyways, have any of you seen Ulrich and Yumi?"

_Aelita:_ "No, not really."

_Jeremy:_ "Have you checked your room?"

_Odd:_ "Yeah, they're probably off somewhere making out. Those two can sure vanish without a trace."

_(Back in the forest)_

_Yumi:_ _(Yawns) _"Ulrich?"

_Ulrich: _"Yeah? Huh... _(Turns and looks at Yumi's eyes)_

Ulrich and Yumi had fallen asleep next to a tree and were leaning on each other. Once noticing this both start reddening and quickly break apart.

_Yumi:_ "Um... I want to tell you something Ulrich."

_Ulrich: _"Uh... whwhat is it?"

_Yumi:_ "Well, for the past years I've been trying to tell you something but I couldn't ever tell you. Um, I... sort of... _(Looks into his eyes)_ liked you."

_Ulrich:_ "I, like you too Yumi. Will you uh... go to the dance with... me?"

_Yumi:_ _(Smiles)_ "I wouldn't want to go with anybody else. _(Puts her arm around him and lies on him)_

_Ulrich:_ _(Surprized by this, he does the same and leans closer to her.)_

* * *

**I still have a long way of finishing this story cause I first wrote it on paper and have about 25 pages. The next one will be up as soon as I can type it.**


	3. Thursday Part 3

**Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL!**

* * *

_(Shouting in the distance)_

_Odd_ "YUMI, ULRICH! Where are you lovebirds?"

_Yumi:_ _(Takes her arms off Ulrich)_ "Oh no it's Odd. Hurry let's go to my house before he sees us together.

Yumi then grabs Ulrich's wrist, pulled him up and literally dragged him to her house out of Odd's sight.

_Odd:_ "I wonder where they are. I'll probably find them by calling Ulrich.

_(On the sidewalk near Yumi's house)_

_Ulrich:_ _(Looks at Yumi)_

_Yumi:_ "Not a good idea. He'll think that we're going out and tell everybody then someone will have to hold me back before I kill him."

_Ulrich:_ _(Laughs)_ "I wouldn't hold you back but you're right, I won't answer him."

_(At Yumi's house)_

_Yumi:_ "Just stand out here for a moment okay?"

_Ulrich:_ "Kay."

_Yumi: (Smiles and walks into her house)_

After a few minuets of waiting he gets a call on his cell phone.

_Ulrich:_ "It's Jeremy. Must be important. Hello?

_Jeremy:_ "Activated tower, get Yumi!"

_Ulrich:_ "Got it."

_(Door opens)_

_Yumi:_ "Okay, you ca..."

_Ulrich:_ "X.A.N.A. is attacking, we gotta go now!"

_Yumi:_ "Watch out!" _(Tackles Ulrich away from the front door)_

_Polymorphic clone:_ "Rrrraaaaa!!! Oof!" _(Hits the door and leaves a giant crack in it.)_

_Mrs. Ishyama:_ "What is going on out AAAHHH!! Who is that?

_Polymorphic clone:_ _(Laughs then takes her wrist and shocks her.)_

_Mrs.Ishyama:_ "AAAHHH!!!" _(Falls unconscious) _

_Yumi:_ "MOM!"

_Ulrich:_ "Come on Yumi, she'll be ok, we need to get to the factory pronto!"

_Polymorphic clone:_ "You won't get away!"

_Ulrich:_ "Yumi go. I'll hold him off!"

_Mr.Ishyama:_ "No, you two kids go get help and I'll keep him busy."

_Yumi:_ "But da..."

_Mr.Ishyama:_ "NOW!"

_Yumi:_ "Okay."

_Polymorphic clone: (Laughs) _"Now you're in for it!"

_Mr.Ishyama:_ "Not while I'm here!"

_(At the Factory)_

_Jeremy:_ "You're just in time! Get down to the scanners, Odd and Aelita need help!"

_Ulrich and Yumi:_ _(Nod their heads and Ulrich pushes the button.)_

_Jeremy_: "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization! Ok, now head west."

_Yumi_: "Jeremy, we're going to ne..."

_Jeremy_: "Already on it. Here are your vehicles. Odd and Aelita have some Krab problems. Wanna go help them?

_Ulrich_: "Let's go catch some Krab!"

_Yumi:_ "Dang, William just arrived."

_Ulrich:_ "I'll take care of him."

_Yumi:_ "AAhh!!" _(Overwing gets hit and she falls off.)_

_Odd:_ "You ok Yumi?"

_Yumi:_ "Ok Krab, take this. Hiya! _(Hits the Krab with her fans)_

_Aelita:_ "Glad you can make it. What happened to the clone?"

_Ulrich:_ "Yumi's dad is taking care of him." _(Starts growling as William sword locks with his.)_

_William:_ "This is the end for you Ulrich!"

_Jeremy:_ "Ok Aelita, the activated tower is just east of your position. Watch out, there's Hornets headed your way."

_Aelita:_ "I'm on my way!"

_Odd:_ "Jeremy, get me the overboard and more lazerarrows please!"

_Jeremy:_ "Hold on, they're on their way."

_Yumi:_ "Yeah, another one do...AAHHH! _(Gets devirtualized) (Scanner door opens) _Dang!"

_Ulrich:_ "Take this!"

_William:_ "Uh!" _(Gets hit then swings his sword at Ulrich which instantly devirtualizes him.)_

_Ulrich:_ _(In the scanner room)_ "So close. You ok Yumi?"

_Yumi:_ "Yeah."

_Aelita:_ "I'm almost there. Odd hurry! Take care of William!"

_Odd: _"Watch this!"_ (Odd goes full speed on his overboard and lines up behind William, then jumps off it as it rams into the back of William taking him out.)_ Area's clear, it's all you princess!"

_(Back in the computer lab)_

_Jeremy:_ "Good job guys. Let's head b..."

_Yumi:_ "No we have to do a return to the past now!"

_Jeremy:_ "Why?"

_Ulrich:_ "Because Yumi's mom was attacked by the clone and her dad was dealing with it."

_Jeremy:_ "Ok, return to the past, now!"

_(Back in the forest)_

_Yumi:_ "I'm glad that they still don't know where we are."

_(Both are back against the tree and have their arms around each other)_

_Ulrich: _"Yeah. Today has been the best day. I'm with you, we defeated X.A.N.A. again and best of all, Odd has no idea that we are going out!"

_(Smile at each other)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible!**


End file.
